


What Do You Want?

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru are forced to discuss where this 'thing' between them is going, meaning Rin is forced to ignore the perfect, little bite marks on Haru's skin from the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this to be honest. Trying to get used to writing Haru but HE'S SO DIFFICULT! UGH! D: Still, I was hoping he'd be happy in this, because, y'know, 'swimming, sex and mackerel'.

Rin yawned loudly, stretching out his spine - which seemed to click at every vertebra - and blinked his eyes open slowly. The bed was comfortable in such a way that he never wanted to leave it, despite the clock telling him he should've been back at Samezuka half an hour ago. The light forced its way through the thin curtains and stung his tired eyes, making him think that maybe the world was telling him to get back to school and his club. But the scent the clung to the pillow was all too addictive and inviting - chlorine, citrus shampoo and that perfect, yet unidentifiable element that was so sweetly Haru. However, this scent was soon overpowered by the strong smell of fish cooking in the kitchen.

Yawning again, Rin sat up on the bed and retrieved his cell phone from the nightstand.  Unlocking it quickly, he cursed when the screen alerted him of twenty four unread messages, eleven missed calls and four voicemails. _Geez, it was one night! You would think he'd been missing for days!_ Cringing, he read the first message.

 

From: _Nitori_  
Message:  
 _Where are you?! Why aren't you home yet?_

 

Rin rolled his eyes and flicked onto the next message.

 

From: _Nitori_  
Message:  
 _Matsuoka Senpai! Why aren't you answering your phone? Where have you been all night?_

 

He sighed, standing from the bed and searching the floor for his underwear whilst continuing to flick through the messages.

 

From: _Sosuke_  
Message:  
 _Rin! Where the hell are you? If you're with that blue eyed boy toy again, I'm not covering for you!_

 

Rin narrowed his eyes at the message, shaking his head a little. _Blue eyed boy toy?_ He'd have to confront his friend about that later. Still, he continued through the messages.

 

From: _Nitori_  
Message:  
 _MATSUOKA SENPAI! ARE YOU ALIVE?!_

Ai's text made Rin laugh a little, more so when he discovered most of the other messages were of a very similar persuasion. He typed back quickly, genuinely worried that Ai might soon send out a search party of some sort.

To: _Nitori  
_ Message: __  
Calm down, Ai! I'm fine. Just visiting my friends at Iwatobi. Decided to stay over. Gonna be late to practice - cover for me. Thanks.

 

Within minutes of hitting _'Send'_ (during which time, Rin successfully located and donned his boxers), his phone vibrated again.

 

From: _Nitori_  
Message:  
 _How am I supposed to cover for you?! You're the captain! Please come home, senpai!_

 

Rin smirked and bit his lip reading the message.

 

To: _Nitori_  
Message:  
 _Relax. I just have some kinks to iron out here. Sosuke will understand. How about you and him take practice for me until I get there?_

 

Frowning, Rin realized that his Samezuka jacket had disappeared from the room. He was aware he'd tossed it away carelessly when he and Haru were undressing each other last night, but he was sure it remained on the floor at the foot of the bed. Shrugging, he left the room, heading for the kitchen.

"So, that's where my jacket went." He teased, leaning against the doorframe. Haru stood over the grill, his back to Rin, wearing just his boxers and Rin's jacket. The jacket hung a little loose on him, trailing the top of his thighs. He glanced back over his shoulder at Rin for a moment, before blushing and turning his attention back to his task.

"Mackerel?" Rin guessed, a smirk quickly occupying his lips.

"You don't have to have any." Haru shrugged, speaking quietly. Rin rolled his eyes and made his way over to his lover. Wrapping his arms around Haru's waist, Rin kissed his neck softly.

"Haru... Last night was..." Rin noticed the tiniest smile creep into Haru's expression.

"I know." Came the quiet response and suddenly there were fish covered chopsticks being thrust towards Rin's face. "Mackerel?"

Laughing slightly, Rin bit softly into the fish as Haru pulled the chopsticks back.

"Delicious." Rin whispered in an unnecessarily seductive tone.

"Do you want something?" Haru moved awkwardly, attempting to continue his morning cooking routine whilst the redhead clung to him like some sort of mollusc.

" _You_..." Rin purred, kissing Haru's neck.

"Don't you have training?" Haru gave up with cooking and shut off the grill, tossing some fish into his mouth casually.

"Meh." Rin shrugged, far more amused by the pattern of hickeys and bite marks that scattered over Haru's neck and shoulders, where Rin's jacket had slipped down to expose the skin. He placed soft kisses on a few. "I like these..."

"I don't." Haru replied bluntly. "What will my team think?"

"Oh, come on." Rin chuckled, kissing more at the hickeys. "It's only a few bites!"

"Makoto shot me this super weird look when he saw that bite mark you left at the base of my spine a few weeks back." Haru tone was bordering on monotone, demonstrating how tired he was, and Rin couldn't help but find this adorable.

"He's just jealous." Rin shrugged, again, far more concerned with the perfect, little marks on his lover's skin.

"Jealous of what?" Haru pulled away from Rin a little, to allow himself the space to turn his head and send the redhead an accusing look.

"Maybe, he's jealous that his team's star swimmer is thinking of other things..." There was a strange sort of satisfaction in Rin's smirk. "Or maybe brunette bestie is jealous because the guy he's crushing on is screwing his rival."

"He's not crushing on me, Rin." Haru mumbled, rolling his eyes (a habit he'd picked up from Rin, which didn't suit him at all). "And you're not his rival."

"Sure. He doesn't find you attractive in any way what so ever." Rin agreed, causing Haru's frown to deepen with suspicion. "I mean, neither do I, right? And we didn't just spend last night together, right? And your perfect skin isn't covered in my marks this morning, right?"

"I don't like sarcasm." Haru stated strongly.

"Relax." Rin laughed quietly. "It's your day off today, right? Great. Well, Nitori's covering for me back at Samezuka, so I've got the morning to myself if you want me?"

Haru was glad to be facing away from Rin at this point, as the redhead was far too smug already. He didn't need to see the way Haru's eyes lit up at the suggestion, or the subtle, little lip bite that was followed up by his tongue darting out to trace his lips.

"I guess." He replied nonchalantly. This caused Rin to frown and pull back the smallest amount.

"You guess?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll have to change that."

"Wha-" Haru's speech was cut off when Rin flipped his body and forced their lips together. Haru moaned slightly into the contact, cursing himself immediately afterwards, not wanting to give Rin that satisfaction. But, as always when it came to Haru, Rin wasn't satisfied. Not even close. He could never get enough of the perfect boy with the dark hair that fell over his face, masking his glowing, tanzanite-toned eyes that seemed to shine with lust every time their lips met. Rin had it bad for the boy with the blue eyes, but he didn't intend on allowing Haru to see this just yet. He liked being in control, and head over heels in love was not controlled at all.

"Rin?" Haru pulled back reluctantly, looking up at his lover.

"Oh god." Rin moaned dramatically, dropping his head to Haru's shoulder, muffling the rest of his words. "I know that look. What now?"

"What are we doing?" Haru asked, staring straight ahead and tilting his head a little.

"Right now, I'm stood here wondering why we're still talking and I'm not working on covering more of your skin in hickeys." Rin murmured, before lifting his head and looking into Haru's eyes, forming a more serious reply. "I don't know, Haruka. I guess we're just having fun."

"I don't understand." Haru frowned.

"What's not to understand?" Rin mirrored Haru's expression.

"We should probably talk about where this is going?" Haru suggested with a blush.

"Why?" Rin sounded almost insulted. He was fine with things as they were. He didn't want to talk. Or predict. Or change. He wanted everything to stay as it was. "This arrangement is perfect. It's win, win for everyone, really. The swimming is amazing, the sex is amazing, the food..." He reached around the other boy the retrieve a small piece of mackerel and pushed it into Haru's mouth. "Is amazing. Why do we need to talk about it?"

"But is that all this is - swimming, sex and mackerel?" Haru looked away, avoiding Rin's eyes.

"Isn't that what you want? I thought that would be heaven for you, Nanase?" Rin raised his eyebrows, genuinely confused by Haru's lack of enthusiasm for the idea. He sighed heavily. "Haru, don't ruin this."

"It is what I want!" Haru replied quickly, obviously worried about how his words had been mistaken. "But, maybe... What if it was more?"

"More?" Rin heart beat began to race as fast as if he'd just won 200m butterfly. He was scared now, fearful he knew where the conversation was heading.

"How do you feel about me?" Haru asked quietly.

"Haru." Rin warned, stepping back a little. "Don't."

"I think I have the right to know!" Haru argued, taking Rin by surprise.

"Why? Things are fine how they are. Who needs feelings?" Rin knew what was going to happen. He'd be forced to tell Haru that he was falling in love with him and the other boy would reply with something deeply humiliating like _'thank you'_ or _'wow, that's really nice'_ and then everything they'd built up would just be gone.

"Why are you being so insensitive?" Haru asked, finally connecting his eyes with Rin's. Rin's frown deepened and he was forced to wonder why Haru was acting so... _Not-Haru_. He temporarily wished he could be like Makoto and read all those bullshit signs he'd been talking about Haru giving off that one time at joint practice. To Rin - Haru was unreadable.

"Why are you being so insisting that we need a bunch of bullshit feelings that’ll ruin what we have?" Rin snapped, storming off towards Haru's room to get dressed.

"What _do_ we have, Rin?" Haru followed Rin quickly, but was swiftly rewarded with his own bedroom door slamming in his face.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rin yelled through the door. Haru sighed loudly in response and leant against the thick wood that separate them.

"I bet Makoto wouldn't react like this." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, the door was flung open and Haru fell into the room. After a moment of tangled limbs, Rin had pushed Haru against the wall and was kissing him desperately.

"You're right." He growled, looking deep into Haru's passive expression. "Makoto wouldn't react like this, because you would never - I repeat, _never_ \- be in this situation with him. Understood?"

"Why are being so possessive?" Haru panted, taken aback by the kiss. "It's not like I'm your boyfriend!"

"Because I'm in love with you!" Rin clasped his hand over his mouth as soon as he yelled the words, stepping back and shaking his head slowly, his eyes wide.

There was a moment of shocked silence when both boys stood staring at each other, before burning tears threatened Rin's eyes.

"I- I should-" He stumbled back, retrieving his clothes from the floor and headed for the door. "I should go..."

Once he left the room, Haru continued to stare at an imaginary spot on the wall. He hadn't expected this. Not at all. Not ever. But did that make it a bad thing? Could he really deny that he had similar feelings?

He chased Rin to the door – which was now flung wide open - grabbing his wrist as the redhead struggled into his shirt.

"Wait!" He ordered, his voice louder than Rin had ever heard it before.

"Why?!" Rin snapped, looking back. Something inside Haru physically hurt at the sight of Rin's tear stained face.

"Because I-" Haru stopped, lowering his voice. "I love you too, Rin."

"Don't." Rin's voice was small and weak, strangled by emotion. "Don't do that. Don't say things like that out of pity."

"I don't pity you." Haru whispered. "I lied when I told you I swim for the team. I don't." He took the smallest step closer, but it was enough to increase the tension tenfold. "I swim for you."

Rin didn't reply. There was no need to reply. He had nothing to say. Instead, he pushed Haru back against the doorframe and kissed him with more passion than ever.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm making practice today." He teased, biting lightly on Haru's lower lip, causing the other boy to show a small smile. Flicking the door closed, he pulled Haru in for a quick kiss. "You. Bedroom. Now."

"Yes, sir." Haru chuckled, pulling back from Rin and heading for his room, removing Rin's jacket from his body as he did.

"Oh, and Haru?" Rin called, smirking as he kept his eyes lock firmly on his lover's body.

"Mmm?" Haru raised his eyebrows, turning back.

" _I love you_."


End file.
